Recuerdos olvidados
by Izlandi
Summary: Levi desde que nació, recuerda lo acontecido en otro lugar, en otra vida, sus sentimientos de la vida pasada, permanecen intactos y al paso del tiempo descubre que aunque encuentre a sus amigos él es el único, al parecer, que recuerda todo. Rivaere Rivaille x Eren shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :( lastima...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, y este es mi primer fic, así que, bueno, espero Reviews

Universo alterno!

* * *

**Levi POV**

En aquel momento no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, llevaba años buscándolo, tantos y en tantos lugares que después de todo ese tiempo, me había limitado a añorar lo que nunca había sentido en este cuerpo, en esta otra vida, pero que mis recuerdos no dejaban de mostrarme en mis largas noches.

Mi búsqueda de antaño, ya me había llevado a Alemania, pero el destino no quiso ponerme a su lado. En esta ocasión, el trabajo me había forzado a volver, allí, a Lindau, la pequeña isla en medio de aquel lago, a dar clase de francés a esos irritables y estúpidos chiquillos, que no parecían lo suficientemente inteligentes para aprender mi lengua materna, impuesta a ellos de forma obligatoria por el programa escolar.

Era mi primer día de clase en aquella escuela y además, la primera hora del día, el anterior profesor, se había retirado a mitad del curso, y el director, amigo mío desde hace bastantes años, me pidió el favor de venir a dar clases a su escuela.

Me senté en la silla detrás del escritorio principal, y saque los trabajos relegados a mi por el anterior profesor, estos trabajos obviamente eran fruto del máximo esfuerzo de unos simios de poco intelecto, pensé, a pesar de ya estar a mitad del año escolar, no parecían saber absolutamente nada de francés, porque, demonios, que podía significar "jeme a pelle firtz mone amie setz"? sin duda, estos crios tenían por cerebro algo en estado de putrefacción.

Como había llegado antes del toque de campana que indicaba el inicio de la clase, decidí, revisar uno por uno, los estúpidos ensayos; no llevaba dos terminados, cuando la campana por fin sonó.

* * *

**Eren POV**

Entramos al salón tras el toque del timbre, y nadie esperaba que la silla detrás del escritorio del profesor, la cual no había sido ocupada desde que el viejo nos dejo, estuviera ya alguien sentado.

El nuevo maestro, se encontraba revisando algunos papeles, así que cuando entramos no se levanto la cabeza, cuando todos estuvimos sentados, por fin aquel hombre, se levanto de la silla.

Era bajito, esbelto, moreno, de extremidades finas y se veía bastante joven, tenia una mirada peligrosa, brillante y aguda, la cual repaso a todos los alumnos sentados en la primera fila, y cuando hablo, pudimos escuchar su voz hablando para todos nosotros en un incomprensible francés, y mientras hablaba, repaso a cada uno de los alumnos presentes, pasando por fin a los de la primera fila, su mirada, se detuvo con sorpresa en mi amigo, Armin, que se encontraba a cierta distancia mía, en cuanto su mirada se poso en el, dejo de hablar lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo, abrió y cerro su boca un par de veces sin articular palabra, y sus ojos, se abrieron con sorpresa.

Tras ver a Armin, soltó los reportes que traía en las manos, y cayeron al piso, y sus ojos empezaron a buscar rapidamente algo entre los alumnos, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos, enlazaron una mirada fiera y extraña con los míos.

Durante unos instantes, los segundos en los que nuestros ojos se conectaron, se prologaron. Buscaba algo en mi cara, en mi mirada, una confirmación de mi parte, que no fue dada.

E instantes después, solo ví algo que parecía la sombra de una desilusión.

Su boca articulo dos palabras: Eren Jeager.


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :( .

Bueno, este es un poco mas largo que el primero, mis disculpas por mi tardanza, pero, aqui esta.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Condena.

Eren POV.

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde la última misión, y sentía que me desmoronaba lentamente. La culpa me carcomía, ¿porqué tuvieron qué morir por mi?

Veía sus caras en mi mente, veía su esperanza reflejada en sus rostros deformados por el dolor. Los veía antes de que ellos hicieran lo mismo al cielo. Y me desesperaba y angustiaba el verlos, porque era como sentir su miedo, su dolor, el cual se confabulaba con el mio propio al no saber nada de el.

Mis compañeros de operaciones especiales, decían que seguramente estabas bien, porque, después de todo, a pesar de haber caído en una trampa de esos canallas, tu, eras el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, seguramente, tu estarías bien, pero aún así, no podía evitar el sentirme angustiado, angustiado por un sentimiento que se asentaba en mi ada vez que te veía,ñoque hablaba contigo, que sentía tu presencia a mi lado.

Creo que sabías lo que sentía, pero nunca me dijiste nada, y yo trate de repetirme, porque, quizá, en algún futuro, estarías dispuesto a escucharme...

-¡Se acercan tres por la izquierda!- gritó Erd-¡Prepárense!

- Y por que mierda tendrán que ser los tres de 14metros!- grito de nuevo.

Despeje mi mente de estos pensamientos al escuchar a Erd, la tropa que había tratado de protegerme a mi y al escuadrón de operaciones especiales, puestos ahi por orden del comandante Erwin, habían sucumbido ya, ante aquella masa de calor, carne y aire, que eran los titanes.

Prepare mi equipo de maniobras 3D, estaba listo para vengar sus muertes.

* * *

Levi POV

El día de la exploración se acercaba más y más, y no podía dejar de pensar, en que, lo mejor sería que te excluyéramos de esto.

Habías ya pasado por suficientes cosas como para obligarte a más.

Además, yo no quería que fueras.

Hacia días que lo note, tu dolor después de cada transformación era evidente, pero para mi, era como vivirla en propia piel.

Sabía que tratabas de disimularlo al pretender fingir que sufrías del mismo achaque de siempre, pero, si que eres estúpido, porque, que tan listo crees que eres para engañarme a mi?

Deje seguir tu farsa, meterme en asuntos de otros sin duda alguna no es mi hobby, pero te mantendría vigilado, incluso más que nunca, porque además estaba aquella molestia que hacia presencia en mi mente, como un asqueroso gran gusano que quiere entrar en mis pensamientos.

Desde hacía algunos días, no sólo había notado tu dolor, sino, también tu comportamiento.

Y pretendía no verlo, no escucharte, y frustraba tus intentos de decírmelo. Después de todo, solo eras un mocoso idiota.

Los vi desde mi posición en el tejado destartalado en el que me encontraba, a la horda de titanes que se dirigía hacia donde estaban, y me sentí inquieto, sabía que Erwin había dejado un grupo que los defendería, pero, él no se había esperado un ataque de semejante magnitud.

Alguien nos había traicionado, alguien había revelado la fecha de nuestra partida, tan celosamente guardada por los altos mandos, y había avisado a la escoria de espías traidores a la humanidad, aquellos que te condenaban a ser la esperanza de la humanidad aún siendo un mocoso de 15 años.

Me sentí inquieto, sabía que eran buenos hombres los dejados por Erwin, sabía que mis propios hombres, mi escuadrón, nunca me fallaría, y te protegería a costa de sus vidas, pero ante este desmedido ataque, sólo mi mente alcanzaba a vislumbrar una retirada táctica.

Había perdido de vista a Erwin desde hacía ya un rato, cuando la bola de engendros titanes había hecho su aparición, y nos vimos obligados a dispersarnos, el mundo al rededor mío era un caos, los soldados que habían permanecido a mi lado habían sido devorados hacia un rato, y yo mismo andaba en una situación desfavorable, rodeado de 4 titanes de distintos tamaños.

Si quería llegar a ti, lo más rápido posible, aún tardaría bastante tiempo, pero, a pesar de las órdenes del comandante de quedarme cerca de el, decidí emplear mi esfuerzo en alcanzarte. Apunte mis hojas ya chorreantes de sangre hacia el titán más cercano, y apreté de el gatillo.

* * *

Eren POV

Logramos detener a los primeros 4 que entraron en el claro de la plaza que formaban los edificios sin ningún percance, después de todo, no éramos soldados corrientes, pero cuando sin parar empezaron a llegar titanes excéntricos, el escuadrón se desmorono.

Fue como vivir una pesadilla, de una manera rápida y letal, era escuchar sus gritos, y el crujir de sus huesos al romperse,era sentir su sangre goteante en la piel,y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Los sucesos en ese momento, fueron caóticos y vividos.

Y yo estaba dejando que sucediera.

Llegados a ese punto, donde sólo mi respiración, era la única que no era cortada por los gritos agonizantes de aquellos quienes hacia unos momentos estaban conmigo, de aquellos que solo hacia unas horas, bromeaban y reían, de aquellos héroes que hasta aquel último crujido, fueron mis amigos.

No lo tenía permitido, estaba incumpliendo órdenes, desvelaría mi posición tan celosamente guardada, pero, en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer, para dejar de sentir el aguijonazo de culpa. El pensamiento que me atormentaría por días, y que de hecho, lo hacia siempre en el momento que se revisaban los números de los caídos en batalla.

Yo podría haberlos salvado.

Yo debería haberlos salvado.

Me había atenido hasta el último momento, hasta el último rastro de vida de mis compañeros, y eso, había costado.

Mordí mi mano.

* * *

Levi POV

Escuche la explosión que ocasiona una transformación.

Aquel sonoro estallido, perforo mis oídos, el que le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera en última instancia, cuando estuviera solo, sólo aumentó mi frenético avance a través del campo de batalla

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

El estaba solo.

Y yo me encontraba aún demasiado lejos de el, como para llegar a salvaguardarlo.

Maldije para mis adentros, y levanté mi rostro ensangrentado al cielo, para llego volver a posarlos sobre el horizonte, hacia el punto en que ahora, desde mi posición en el suelo, veía que te encontrabas.

A lo lejos, la explosión ocasionada por otra transformación, fue percibida por mis oídos.

No sólo yo, te había encontrado.

* * *

Notas finales: espero que les haya gustado, y creo que publicaré el sig. fin... espero, si la uni y la tarea lo permiten.

Reviews porfa!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 3, creo que no podré actualizar dentro de algún tiempo, pero, prometo avanzar la historia, cuando tenga ratos libres.

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece :(, pero aún así, RivaEre forever!

Gracias por sus reviews y followings a: Grace Genesis Walker Sempi-sama

* * *

Puntos de ítulo 3

Armin POV

Cuando el profesor de francés me vio, dejo de hablar( una charla en un francés rapidísimo acerca de lo obviamente poco dotado que teníamos el cerebro que con los pocos reportes leídos eso, le había quedado claro) los papeles que tenia en las manos, fueron a dar al piso, y sus ojos, azules como una fría noche, buscaban con desespero algo en nuestras caras, algo que, al parecer encontró cuando vio a Eren a los ojos, su rostro mostró una especie de espera, como si mi amigo debiera mostrar en sus ojos aquel reconocimiento que en los suyos relucían, y, tras un momento el cual, aunque pareciera imposible, se hizo mas largo de lo habitual, aquel extraño hombre, desconocido por todos nosotros, pronuncio dos palabras, las cuales, mientras salían de su boca, se llevaban la ilusión que habían mostrado antes.

* * *

Eren POV

-Eren Jeager- dijo y yo, que unos segundos antes me había quedado anonadado en las profundidades de sus ojos, di un sobresalto.

- ¡si?- conteste lo más rápido posible, aquel extraño, había mudado su expresión, y además, ahora me daba la espalda.

-Recoge eso- gruño señalando con su cabeza, los papeles en el suelo.

-si!- respondí, y me levanté de mi silla para hacer su mandato, mientras el, se sentaba abatido en el escritorio principal.

Fui a dejarle las hojas en el escritorio, mientras la clase enmudecida, esperaba una reacción.

- esto..., disculpe, nos conocemos de algo?- le pregunte, porque, después de todo, ¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre? El era un extraño que nunca antes había visto.

Pareció que mi pregunta, terminó de confirmarle algo, y sus ojos de hielo, se tornaron oscuros como el azabache.

- vete a sentar, gracias por levantarlo- fue su única respuesta, y se volvió a la clase, la cual seguía sin dar muestras de vida.

- Como iba diciendo, su francés es un asco- dijo esta vez en alemán- y yo, seré su maestro.- la clase estaba algo sobresaltada, ya que repentinamente había cortado la situación, como si en un principio el no la hubiera generado, había mudado su expresión, ahora en su rostro, fino y blanco,ya no se podía leer ninguna expresión, ni una sola, era como una máscara inmutable, pero no se podía decir que estuviese ocultando algo. Regrese a mi asiento, y Levante mi rostro para continuar viendo el suyo, el cual estaba frente a la clase.

- disculpe, profesor, cual es su nombre?- preguntó Jean

El, desde el escritorio, respondió con voz queda, y fuerte, la cual, resonó en mi mente de manera extraña, como si... Como si... De alguna manera, ya hubiera sabido lo que contestaría a continuación.

- mi nombre?- pregunto arqueando su ceja- no es algo que necesiten saber, porque a mi, me hablarán con el debido respeto- jean se acobardo en su silla- pero mi nombre, es Levi.-

* * *

Armin POV

Desde esa respuesta seca que le dio a Jean, hasta el final de la clase, el profesor, no se movió ni dijo nada (excepto las instrucciones para la lectura que debíamos hacer), y estuvo detrás del escritorio, observando todo lo que hacíamos, (prácticamente nada, desde que que a Connie le lanzo un diccionario con extraordinaria fuerza directo en la cabeza por estar lanzando papelitos a las cabezas de los demás) y nos ordeno, hacer una lectura (seguramente nadie entendía gran cosa, después de todo, casi nadie hacia caso a nuestro antiguo profesor). Pero, note un extraño comportamiento proveniente de Eren, el cual, a ratos, levantaba la cabeza del libro que tenía en el pupitre, para observar el agudo perfil de nuestro profesor. Parecía que traba de recordar en donde había conocido aquel extraño personaje, o en que situación se habría encontrado para que este, lo supiera.

Pero, parecía que no estaba dando resultado tanta concentración, porque fruncía el ceño cuando volvía a posar su vista en la lectura.

El profesor, no miraba a nadie, no parecía, el interés inicial en quejarse de nuestra falta de conocimientos, contemplaba, con su cabeza reposando sobre su mano, la pared de enfrente, y cuando sonó el timbre, sólo dictó la tarea ( fue a posta, ni siquiera yo le entendí) y salió del aula.

-oye Eren, es que ya conocías a ese mal nacido?- pregunto Connie, mientras se sobaba el maratón que tenía en la frente

Voltee intrigado, de hecho, porque no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- no, no lo conozco de ningún lado- respondió con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño , una vez más. Luego, se volvió hacia mi y me pregunto- ¿ tu lo conocías Armin?a ti también pareció reconocerte-

De hecho, y a mi punto de vista, el profesor Levi, parecía conocernos a todos.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capítulo de la semana, espero volver pronto... Quizá escape de hacer mi tarea y escriba un poco más... Jajaja! Pero les dejo un poco de consuelo!

* * *

Levi POV

Salí del infierno que se había convertido mi primera clase del curso, mi corazón, todavía latía punzante, herido, el haberlo encontrado, el haberlo tenido tan cerca, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel.. Eran sensaciones demasiado fuertes... Y el que no me recordara... Eso, eso era lo que más me dolía. Ver, que mi anhelo, no están reflejado en los ojos, que en un principio, en otra época, en otro lugar, se habían mostrado incluso antes que yo le correspondiera.

Mientras cruzaba el corredor, de manera rápida, pero calmada, casi tropecé con alguien que salía del salón contiguo al que había estado, la muchacha que salía ignoraba el grito de otra a sus espaldas ( no podrías dejarlo al menos entre clases?) y me miraba con fijeza, esta vez, en estos ojos, si vi el reconocimiento que esperaba en los otros, y vi como la rabia, se salía de control en aquel rostro.

Ambos nos miramos como en antaño, la repulsión de entonces, seguía presente aún en esta vida. Mikasa Akerman, ella, si me recordaba, y debo admitir, que no tendría buenos recuerdos míos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta la próxima! No desesperen! XD

Espero reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí esta el cap 4,! encontré en momentos libres, y decidí aprovecharlos, (por eso este es tan largo) y pues pronto empezaran las entregas y seguro, no tendré nada de tiempo, :( además, ya tenía bastante masticado el capí .

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si no a su creador. :(

Y de verdad, gracias por sus reviews Favorites y followings a: Sempi-sama , Genesis Walker, Grace, Yulavi, , NinaHope. valkiria1996-pd.

Por cierto, busque y busque el nombre completo de Levi, aún así, no encontré nada. Y como necesito un nombre con apellidos, (Levi y Rivaille es lo mismo) decidí que el nombre de este personaje, sería repetición, después de todo, suena distinto XD.

Conclusión, en mi fic Levi es el nombre, y Rivaille, su apellido.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Resolución.

**Mikasa POV**

El encontronazo en la puerta de mi clase con la persona más indeseada en mi vida, me dio un tremendo disgusto.

Cuando cumplí 7 años, comprendí, que mis sueños, tan vividos, que me atormentaban, eran más bien recuerdos, en algún otro mundo, en otra época.

Una y otra vez, el último día de vida, mis otros padres, mis amigos, mis deberes, las batallas vividas, la verdad, Eren, el último día que le vi vivo, junto a ese bastardo pequeño, su última sonrisa.

Aquel tipo, que se hacía llamar teniente, teniente Rivaille... Se lo llevo, o, al menos, por alguna razón, desaparecieron juntos. Nada. Nada quedo de mi felicidad, porque esta fue robada. No supe, que fue de ellos, hasta que fui consciente de mi propio destino, y comprendí, que si, aquello, era el final. Mis últimos pensamientos, fueron para Eren, y como eco a mis plegarias, escuche, tu grito de titán, y aquella angustiosa advertencia dada por Hanji. Eso fue todo, nada más.

No le tenía rencor al enano por nada.

Eren lo amaba.

Estaba segura que el sabía lo que el quería decirle, pero no lo dejaba hacerlo.

El ignorarlo, y el que el fuese quien atrapo su corazón, era lo que más me molestaba. El era la causa de sus penas, y no alcanzaba a comprender la razón del porque, aunque se notaba a leguas que el sentimiento era mutuo, no hacia nada al respecto, y lo mantenía en la ignorancia, y en una constante tortura por sus celos.

Yo misma, quizá hasta hoy en día, aún no tenga claro mis sentimientos respecto a Eren, pero se que al menos esta vez, no lo dejaría ser infeliz.

Y tenía la ventaja.

El a diferencia mía, no recordaba nada, y procuraría con todos mis medios, el que no rememorara sus sentimientos, por que, después de todo, si en aquella otra vida el lo había hecho sufrir, en esta, no tendría el derecho a amarlo.

Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, de camino al salón de los chicos, para ver a Eren, elaboraba mis planes.

* * *

**Armin POV**

Como de costumbre, entre clases, Mikasa se presentó para ver el estado (físico y mental supongo) de Eren. Esta vez ella se veía algo pensativa. Parecía estar en especial interesada, en nuestros (de Eren) pensamientos acerca del nuevo profesor de Francés.

Cuando el le menciono el peculiar evento al principio de la clase, ella, apretó los puños, y frunció el ceño, el cual se fue desvaneciendo mientras la conversación transcurría, se relajó totalmente al momento en que se enteró, la respuesta de Rivaille respecto al acontecimiento.

Pero cuando Eren mostró interés acerca de las extrañas suposiciones de Jean (se había colado en la plática a la mitad) del porque el profesor sabía su nombre, se mostró molesta.

- No debería importante Eren- dijo.-quizá vio tu reporte de francés y leyó tu nombre en el cuaderno que tenías estratégicamente colocado para que se notara desde su posición y te relaciono inmediatamente- dijo con un tono que, pretendía ser neutro.

El tono de su voz, trataba en vano de coincidir con su expresión, la cual, pretendía estar neutral.

Internamente, me preguntaba, ¿por qué estaría tan molesta?

Bueno, no es que todo lo que era repente a Eren, le pareciera indiferente, de hecho, no lo era para nada, si ella hubiera podido vivir su vida por el, seguramente sería la mujer más feliz del planeta.

De hecho, ella le era muuy celosa, desde a quien le hablará, hasta a quien podía llamar abiertamente amigos.

A pesar de eso, el día de hoy, se había sido bastante interesante de observar para mi.

Pues, aquello, desde la acción de Rivaille, el interés sobre este de Eren, y e comportamiento de Mikasa, estaba seguro, no eran coincidencias.

* * *

**Eren POV**

Cuando Mikasa vino a verme por última vez en día,(entre las clases siempre venía, esta ya era la última clase, así que no la vería hasta la casa, ella se quedaba al club de arquería con Sasha, y estas veces que vino, parecía estar alerta por algo y no parecía tener escuchar las conversaciones que teníamos Armin y yo )

Estaba bastante sorprendido, respecto a lo de recién, aquel profesor, Rivaille, realmente me sonaba de algo, pero no podía recordar que... Era cómo aquellas veces en las que compartía tiempo con mis amigos, parecía, que antes ya había disfrutado algún momento como ese, y aún así, esto, me parecía aún más choqueante.

Era como si mi cerebro intentara perforarse a sí mismo.

Cuando término mi última clase, salí del salón solo, era el turno de Armin para quedarse a limpiar.

No tenía ganas de irme a casa, no tan pronto, pero, el andar sólo en la calle, tampoco resultaba muy atractivo.

Así qué salí del colegio sin muchas ganas, de camino a casa, cuando los vi recargados en la esquina. Uno sobre otro. Rainer devoraba los labios de Bertholt, y yo, no podía ver por donde esquivarlos. Cuando empezaba a girar para volver sobre mis pasos, choque con algo.

O más bien alguien.

-Oi mocoso- escuche su voz, y algo se estremeció en mi interior nuevamente, de nuevo, mi cerebro parecía querer apuñalare- que demonios haces? Estorbas.- era verdad, y cuando el quiso pasarme, vio lo que me había hecho decidir regresar.- tsk, por esto no puedes avanzar?- pregunto con desdén.- y fijo sus ojos en los míos, causándome otro escalofrío.- eres un bebe o que?- término diciendo, mientras, me evaluaba con la mirada.

- nnNo, no es eso- conteste rápidamente, y sonrojando un poco.

-bueno, eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que- dijo mientras subía el tono de su voz, tanto, que, de seguro, las siguientes palabras las alcanzarían a escuchar aquellos que estaban entretenidos en la cornisa.- me estas estorbando, muévete idiota, no puedo pasar-. Me miro una vez más, miro detrás mío ( supongo que para cerciorarse de que Reiner y Bertholt ya se hubieran ido) y me pregunto dijo.- a donde ibas vas?. -

No supe porque, pero me pareció que su actitud, había cambiado un poco.

- a...- de hecho, aún no me había decidido.

-Acompáñame- ordeno de forma autoritaria y agrego - ven, sígueme, iba por mi carro.- y sin esperar mi contestación, camino hacia el estacionamiento de maestros directo hacia un sencillo coche negro, tan impecable, que me pareció nuevo. Subió y arranco el coche mientras aún seguía plasmado en medio de la acera, detuvo el carro delante mío, bajo el vidrio del copiloto, y del otro lado del asiento, se escucho una voz enfada.

-Que no escuchaste? Te dije que me acompañarás.-

-sSi!- grite, y sin pensarlo, subí al coche.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, arranco de inmediato.

-señor..- empezó a decir en voz baja- disculpé pero..

Habían transcurrido al menos 5 minutos desde que subí al carro, y el profesor Levi Rivaille, no había abierto la boca, sólo conducía y se acerba mas y más al lindero de la isla, hacia el centro de la ciudad que se encontraba del otro lado del puente.

-... A dónde vamos?- termine de decir. No entendía la razón por la que había subido con el, no entendía la razón por la que el, un desconocido, me hubiera subido al coche, y no esperaba, que ignorará mi pregunta por completo. Y siguió manejando a una velocidad ilegal en esa parte turística tan importante que era la tierra firme lejos de la isla que me pregunte porque no lo paraban los policías.

Y tan de repente como mi acción de subirme al carro, el profesor aparco.

-Vamos baja- dijo mientras salía por su lado del coche.

Obedecí su orden y baje.

Estábamos en la zona comercial de los lugareños donde las tiendas, sólo ofrecían lo mejor a los habientes de la propia Lindau, y yo me hallaba desconcertado.

-profesor? Que?- y me quede otra vez con la pregunta en la boca.

-no conozco este lugar, así que no se dónde vendan las cosas que necesitare, mi compañía, me dejo plantado, así que como tu con tu cara de pasmado, no parecías tener que hacer nada provechoso, te traje para que fueras mi guía, me recomendarás donde comprar lo mejor.- dijo- así que...- hizo una pausa larga-... primero lo más importante...- me miro a los ojos con desconfianza- donde esta la jarcería más cercana?-

Sorprendido, me reí, quien lo hubiera pensado?

* * *

**Levi POV**

_Horas antes_

Después de el desagradable momento pasado con ese chica, y con el imbécil que no recordaba nada, entre a la sala de profesores esperando encontrar un buen café y silencio, pero para variar, sentada en el único sofá que no apestaba de sucio, se encontraba mi colega, en esta vida y en la otra Hanji Zoe.

La cuatro ojos, daba clases en este colegio antes que yo, así que tuve que aguantar para no patearla del sillón.

-Ahh! Levi! Que bueno que te veo! En estos momentos ya estaba saliendo para mi clase!, creí, que ya no te vería! Jaja! Y esa cara? No mires como si fueras a pisarme!-

Ella era insufrible.

-No, enserio Levi, que tal tu primera clase? Ya hiciste que tus alumnos desearan no haberse matriculado en tu asignatura?- y me alcanzo una taza de café.

Más bien, parecía que después de haberle lanzado el librito al pelón ese, los idiotas llamados alumnos, habían querido orinarse encima.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado que tenías que enseñarme la ciudad Hanji- le dije y mientras giraba para tomar lo que me ofrecía, el café cayo, manchando toda la alfombra de un asqueroso tono marrón.- eres estúpida?- pregunte molesto, la salpicadura no sólo había llegado a la alfombra, también había manchado mis botas.

-Upssss! Jaja Levi! Lo siento, pero me atrase en calificar los reportes del laboratorio, así que...- no alcanzo a terminar su oración, le pegue un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Entonces..- le pregunte furioso- Como quieres que me las arreglé en este lugar de mierda?!- exclame.

Hanji pareció notar que algo ( además de su falta) me traía molesto.

-paso algo?- pregunto en voz baja.

Quizá, por la forma en la que hizo la pregunta, quizá por que quería sacarlo de mi conciencia, le conteste.

- le he encontrado- dije en murmullo bajo, y aún así, me oyó.

- le has encontrado? A quien? Ah! Será a aquel que tu otra vida?.- pregunto interesada.

La mire irritado, cuando era niño, había cometido la idiotez de contarle cosas acerca de mi vida pasada, entre ellas, Eren.

-si-

- te ha recordado?-

-no-

-que mal, si yo descubriera como recuperar memorias, sería algo de lo más interesante no? Así, podría comprobar lo que dices que era, porque no creo que haya sido una líder de escuadrón, que al final de sus días, se volvió barrendera..., y dime, quien es? No será acaso... Un alumno! Nooooo! Eres un pedófilo Rivaille! Un pedófilo!

Le volví a golpear.

- jaja bueno Levi,- dijo mientras se sobaba- porque no le pides a el que sea tu guía por Lindau? Podrías aprovechar para corromper..- no le permití terminar la frase, le di un puntapié.

* * *

Cuando lo vi en la salida, estupefacto por la escena que tenía enfrente, no estaba seguro de que debía de hacer respecto a el.

Si ignorarlo y seguir mi vida, dejar de lado todo ese anhelo de mi alma, y, velar por la alegría que le fue negada en el pasado, porque, después de todo, porque el me había olvidado sino para no tener que sufrir en esta vida?.

Pero, Cuando hice caso a uno de los locos consejos de la cuatro ojos, pensé que debía estar muy próximo a mi muerte.

No sabía, si podría mantenerme al margen de mis sentimientos.

* * *

Notas finales: una jarcería es una tienda donde sólo venden productos de limpieza. XD

Y bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo, y estaré escribiendo el siguiente ;) espero, pronto.

Reviews porfa eso es lo que uno gana! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Y este seria el capítulo 5! Enserio, lamento haberos hecho esperar :( pero se puso malsano el asunto de las tareas XD y se agrando el horario que tuve que quedarme en la escuela :/

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si no a su creador. :(

Gracias por sus reviews, followings, y Favs, a: Sempi-sama ,Genesis Walker, Grace, Yulavi, NinaHope, valkiria1996-pd, , Yuki Rivaille, miidori, litriocht96, Aura D, Guest, 1kiara1, , moonlight0904, mitsu-chan-R27, litriocht96, katho,gabyii, ZakuryMinashiro, Yuyiisaa, Lucy-chan fan yaoi, Kitsune Yuki, Kavaalin, Full Moon-nya, Emeruade, 19'Mika-chan'91, OnoderaSyoTakatsuki, rockzer, The Alice Game

Y ahora que empiece el Capitulo!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Ultimátum.

**Eren POV**

Despertó con su cabeza acomodada sobre una superficie blanda y el resto de su cuerpo que dolía enormemente, sobre algo duro e incómodo.

A su lado, escuchaba una voz llamándolo con insistencia y a lo lejos, escuchaba murmullos exaltados.

Trato de esforzarse en escucharlos, ya que la voz insiste de al lado, acababa de recordarle su nombre, y el, quería saber como había acabado así.

- entonces es cierto?- escucho- es cierto lo de Rivaille?-

-si, uno no espera que eso pasara, pero, después de todo, todos somos humanos-

Escuchar aquello, lo término de despertar, y se levantó exaltado, a su lado, como lo temía se encontraba Mikasa, feliz de que por fin hubiera reaccionado, y tras la puerta, Erwin y Mike, hablaban en voz baja.

Que era lo que había pasado con el teniente Rivaille? El miedo atenazo su pecho, y salto de la cama, ignorando por completo a Mikasa y lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. Abrió la puerta y salto al corredor, donde escuchaba aquellas voces.

-Eren, me alegro de que estés bien- dijo el comandante Erwin,- estábamos esperando a que despertara..-

-Capitán! Que es lo que le ha pasado al teniente Rivaille?- pregunto exaltado

-que? Pero, es que acaso-?.

-oye imbécil, eso que preguntas, no tiene fundamento- la voz grave y enojada, provenía del interior de la habitación- si hubieras girado tu estúpida cabeza en lugar de saltar como loco de la cama al pasillo, quizá hubieras descubierto, que me encontraba del otro lado de la cabecera.-

Gire mi cuerpo en un instante, y contemple la figura del teniente.

Y sentí por fin como mi corazón dejaba de intentar escapar de mi pecho para reposar tranquilamente donde debía.

El estaba ahí, parado a un lado de la silla que están del otro lado de la cabecera de la cama, en un cuarto desconocido. Su tez, se veía algo pálida, pero sólo eso, parecía ser diferente en el.

Respire aliviado, ¿a qué se habrían referido con los murmullos anteriores? El teniente se encontraba perfectamente, y yo, empece a cuestionarme como es que habíamos salido de aquella pelea con vida.

Los recuerdos que conservaba eran borrosos, cada vez que trasformaba en titán, era lo mismo, la emoción más fuerte, y los recuerdos más dolorosos eran los que prevalecían.

En esta ocasión solo recordaba mi ira, aquel otro titán humano, y mi cuerpo desgarrado.

Nada más.

El capitán Erwin, debió haber leído mi expresión, porque de inmediato, comenzó su explicación.

-esta vez, tu nos sacaste de la trampa Eren, derrotaste a los titanes que se encontraban cerca y nos diste a los de la tropa de exploración la oportunidad de crear una ruta de escape.- frunció el ceño- no esperábamos un ataque de semejante magnitud, y cuando apareció aquel otro titán humano... el fue el quien te causo las heridas que te dejaron fuera de combate, si Rivaille, no hubiera estado cerca..muy probablemente habrían conseguido matarte, Eren.

Voltee a ver al teniente, el mantenía esa fría expresión de nada en el rostro, no parecía especialmente interesado en la plática que ahora manteníamos el Comandante y yo en el pasillo, por lo que fue a sentarse al sillón más cercano dentro de la habitación de la que habíamos salido.

Erwin, tras ver la acción del teniente, me indico con una cabezada, que volviera yo también al interior del cuarto.

Entre y Mikasa me señalo la silla en la que supuestamente estaba antes el teniente Rivaille. Justo al lado de mi cama.

Trague en seco y mire la silla. ¿Qué tan malas debieron ser mis heridas para que el teniente velara por mi a un lado?

Escuche el crujido que genera un mueble cuando carga una excesiva cantidad de peso y voltee para ver al capitán Erwin, a Mike y Rivaille, apretujados entre los brazos del sillón.

Mike pareció notar que el era el elemento sobrante, así que se levantó,y fue a un rincón de la habitación, donde permaneció parado.

- Rivaille creó la suficiente distracción para que tu regeneras los brazos que habías perdido, Eren, y eso nos lleva a una pregunta muy importante...Eren tienes alguna idea del porque esta vez tu recuperación no fue tan rápida?- me quede inmóvil y sorprendido en la silla. ¿Cómo? ¿Que mi regeneración había sido lenta?

- de hecho, cuando Rivaille te saco del cuerpo del titán, tus propias heridas eran tan graves, que pensábamos que no sobrevivirías.- siguió con gravedad.- el hecho de que ahora estés aquí, curado, sólo hace que me pregunte una cosa..¿De qué proviene esta lentitud en tu sanción?-

Ahora lo entendía.

Ahora entendía el porque incluso Mikasa, que no era de mi tropa, estuviera aquí. La habían dejado pasar por lo grave de mi situación. Estaba tan mal, que incluso el teniente se había quedado aquí para saber la suerte de mi vida.

-Y de repente,- la voz del comandante me saco de mi ensoñación- tu cuerpo comenzó a emitir en unas proporciones alarmantes aquellas que sueltas cuando tu cuerpo de titán esta sanando. Cuando este se disipó, estabas intacto, justo como ahora.

* * *

**Levi POV**

Cuando Erwin término de hablar, la expresión de Eren, paso de ser incredulidad a sospecha.

Yo mismo estaba en su momento, bastante sorprendido. Había tenido temor. No había temido por mis propias heridas, había temido por tu vida.

Y ahora que estaba viendo tu rostro, cambiante de expresión, comprendí, que dentro de tu muy poca facilidad de ocultarme a mi las cosas, habías logrado ocultar una.

Pues algo parecido al bochorno, en este momento, afloraba en tu rostro.

Y mi furia, incitada no sólo por aquella pequeña traición, si no que, por algo incluso más profundo, que trate de ignorar, exploto de manera drástica en aquella pequeña habitación.

- Que fue lo que ocultaste?- Pregunte empujandote contra el piso. Como estabas sentado, tu caída, fue bastante ruidosa, pero en aquel momento poco me importaba tener a tu hermana loca a solos unos pasos míos, poco me importo, también el quejido que soltaste al dar tu espalda contra el suelo.

Me estaba moviendo saber de ti, un temor que traía arraigado desde que temí no ver tus ojos volver a abrirse. Ese estresante momento, en el que temí no volver a verte vivo, tras aquellas heridas sufridas en el cuerpo de titán, transferidas en igual gravedad a tu carne, así que, seguí insistiendo.- Que ha sido! Habla!- dije mientras pateaba las patas de la silla volcada, donde aún estabas sentado.

-Y..yo no he ocultado nada Teniente!- contestaste rápidamente, e hiciste un intento de ponerte en pie, pero te retuve en el suelo.- enserio que no yo..- la pausa que hizo me obligo a tomar medidas drásticas. Lo levanté de un tirón y lo tire sobre la cama. A mi este imbécil, no me mentiría más.

Puse sus brazos tras su cabeza y mi pierna entre las suyas, inmovilizandolo, acerque mi rostro al suyo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, habla ya, si sabes algo acerca de esto, será mejor que lo escupas.- gruñí en su oído.

Me miro en un principio nervioso, de mi cercanía, y de lo repentina que fue mi acción, pero su mirada se fue serenando, adoptando al final una expresión, que, en los ojos, era nula, pero en el resto de su cara, seguía siendo una conmoción.

Parecía, poco dispuesto a decir una palabra, incluso cuando yo lo tenía tan cerca.

Eso me exaspero, y al mismo tiempo, sorprendió.

¿Qué tipo de cosa era la que ocultaba de mi este mocoso?

Debido a su expresión, supe, que no hablaría aunque lo golpeara mil veces.

Aquella resolución en sus ojos, mezclada con fiereza al desafiarme, hacían que, no pareciera un niño en lo absoluto.

Sentí un leve estremecimiento. Ahora era yo, y no el, quien deseaba apartar la mirada.

* * *

**Eren POV**

Mantuve mi mirada firme ante la suya. Trate de relajar mi cuerpo. Tenerlo tan cerca y en una postura tan insoportable, era un martirio.

Aún así, no podía decirle.

No podía decirle que, desde mi penúltima transformación, ya había notado algo extraño que sólo había hablado con Hanji.

En el momento de la transformación, un dolor insoportable había atravesado mi mente como una flecha. Un dolor que también se hizo presente al momento de salir del cuerpo de titán.

Para lograr una mayor efectividad combativa, los superiores, habían acordado que debía practicar mantener mi conciencia activa dentro de la transformación.

El resultado, había sido a medias todas las veces tratadas.

En primer lugar, porque en el transcurso de todas las pruebas controladas por Hanji, había logrado el objetivo.

El segundo lugar, era el hecho de que cuando estaba en medio de alguna lucha, no conseguía el objetivo, no por completo.

En mi mente, sólo encontraba el recuerdo de lo que me obligo a la transformación.

Y en esta última transformación, al parecer, otra anomalía había surgido a la luz.

No me estaba recuperando normalmente.

Tenía que hablar con Hanji de inmediato.

Pero antes, debía de liberarme de aquella postura en la que el Teniente Rivaille me tenía preso. Y una parte de mi no quería hacerlo.

El teniente en ese momento, por alguna razón, desvío un poco su mirada de la mía.

Y me quede atontado mirándolo. Su cuello, estaba tan blanco y cerca del mío, sus labios, fruncidos por mi terquedad, su pelo, inclinado hacia mi rostro y sus ojos, desviados de los míos y... Cuando me di cuenta, el teniente me había soltado un golpe en la cara, cambiando su expresión a una molesta, por descubrir un rasgo de debilidad suyo.

-tsk, Eres un estúpido- murmuro, mientras me liberaba de aquella dulce tortura.

Y tras aquel episodio, recordé, que en la habitación, no estábamos solos.

Mikasa se hallaba al borde de un desmayo, Mike aún al lado de la puerta, trataba de contener su asombro, y el comandante Erwin, pasaba la mirada del teniente a mi, y viceversa.

Se fueron al cabo de unas horas, después de intercambiar información, y hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y ese fue el momento donde reviví mi tristeza y odio. Donde los recuerdos volvieron a estar presentes en mi mente. Pensar en aquellos soldados a los que no pude salvar debido a mi propia debilidad. Debido a que aún mi transformación era usada como último recurso. Todo por culpa de mis fallos en mi meta de no perderme a mi mismo dentro de una batalla. Ese sería mi pecado. Ese sería el peso que me acompañaría a mi tumba.

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema respecto a las anormalidades de mi transformación, pero sabía que las tenían bien presentes en su cabeza, y no se disolvería la duda tan pronto.

La primera en salir de mi cuarto, asignado especialmente cerca del de teniente a causa de mi debilidad, fue Mikasa, que no paró de protestar y amenazar en contra de todos hasta que por fin se rindió y salió.

El siguiente, fue el Teniente, alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer aún, y lanzándole una mirada asesina al Comandante. Mike lo siguió.

Y en cuarto nos quedamos a solar el comandante Erwin y yo.

Nos miramos fijamente, evaluandonos.

Cuando la puerta se había cerrado tras Mike, la atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado abruptamente.

Y por fin tras un largo minuto de mutua contemplación, Erwin hablo:

-No se que fue lo que decidiste ocultarnos Eren, pero confió en tu decisión, y, más importante, confió en ti como persona- hizo una pausa.- Aún así, si esa información pudiera resultar dañina para la tropa, ordenare tu ejecución inmediata...entendiste Eren?-

Mi voz, salió firme de mi garganta, y hable con convicción.

-No tendrá de que preocuparse, Comandante-

Y tras otra pausa, el comandante se dirigió a la salida.

-Buenas noches Eren.- y cerro la puerta.

Ahora sólo tenía que buscar a Hanji.

Salí de la habitación en completo silencio. A pesar de que había estado atento, no había escuchado al teniente regresar a su habitación, así que debía, cuidar que nadie se diera cuanta de mi salida.

Cruce el largo del pasillo donde estaban los cuartos. Y me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba.

Si ya desde un principio, no había reconocido donde me habían dejado descasar, menos iba a saber, pues aquella habitación, no tenía ventanas.

Afuera en pasillo me di cuenta de que fue un error no haber preguntado mi ubicación al Comandante. Bueno, eso no garantizaba que me fuera a contestar.

Cruce por un cuarto donde estaba una sala de estar, un come dos, una cocina... Normalmente las habitaciones de las chicas estaban en el otro extremo de las casas donde nos habíamos alojado anteriormente, así que literalmente cursé de un extremo a otro la casa.

Y por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

Escuchando voces femeninas a lo largo de aquel nuevo pasillo, busque una que sonara muy varonil, pero nada. Iba a rendirme cuando escuche un grito al final del pasillo, en la habitación más alejada. Y corrí hacia allá.

Toque la puerta, y ella no abrió enseguida. Ahora estaba nervioso. Si alguna chica me viera aquí... No quería pensar en que me pasaría. Por fin se abría la puerta, y en el otro lado del pasillo, otra puerta se abría, así que ni dándole tiempo a la líder de escuadrón de preguntar que quería, (ni si quiera de veré quien había tocado la puerta) entre a su habita.. Laboratorio.

-quie...nnnn Eren!- y me término de meter en la habitación de un jalón.- Estaba esperando el momento preciso para ir a buscarte.. - Me miro de pies a cabeza.-He estado analizando lo que me has contado y lo que recién vi... Nunca pensé... Nuca... Pero ven Eren, siéntate esto es importante.- dijo la líder acercándome una silla. Me senté y espere a que ella recogiera la taza que tenía en la mesa que contenía varios objetos extraños. Vio que la veía y me dijo

-quieres una?, es algo parecido al café- y de río, decidí no aceptar.

-Líder Hanji...yo..- empece a expresar mi duda, pero ella, me corto.

-Eren- dijo poniendo una expresión sería, mientras también el tono de su voz se volvía totalmente diferente a lo que previamente había usado.- Esto es muy importante, es por eso que esta el momento oportuno para hablar contigo.- me miro aún más seriamente si cabe- lo que me has contado acerca de tu dolor al transformarte y al salir del titán,

.. estas, transformaciones previas y lo que yo misma trate de hacer para acelerar en esta ocasión tu recuperación no son coincidencias... Eren, tu..-hizo una pausa en la que apoyo su cabeza entre las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

-Eren si tu..-

* * *

**Levi POV**

Escuche el crujido que pretendía ser silencioso del abrir y cerrar la puerta en el cuarto de al lado. En el cuarto de Eren.

Habíamos utilizado la casa que tenía Erwin en la zona exterior del muro Rose, y habían acordado que aunque Eren ya hubiera demostrado su compromiso con nuestra Legión, debía de ser vigilado y yo, el responsable. Esa decisión, no la discutí. Y menos ahora cuando las palabras que me había dicho Erwin cuando por fin salió de la habitación del mocoso.

-Levi, tendrás que vigilarlo, como vemos, no hablara de lo que sea que este ocultando, es muy probable, que trate de hacer cosas por su cuenta.-

Y ahora ahí estaba, ese idiota, saliendo de su habitación a mitad de la noche.

Me asome por la rendija de la puerta y observe.

Se quedo estático en el rellano del pasillo, esperando a ver una reacción de mi parte. Si yo hacia algún movimiento, el cambiaría su plan. Decidí esperar a que prosiguiera su camino, adonde quiera que eso fuera.

Pensé que escaparía. Y en mi estómago sentí una incomodidad. No, el no era un cobarde. Cuando paso el rellano, lo seguí entre las sombras.

Paso la sala, el comedor y la cocina sin dedicarles más que un vistazo. Y siguió en línea recta hacia... Hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Alce el ceño sorprendido. Iría a ver a su insufrible hermana? O alguna chica? trate de ignorar la molestia que genero mi ultimo pensamiento. Me quede en la esquina que me permitía observarlo sin ser descubierto. Pero no, siguió hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba... La habitación del cuatro ojos.

Vaya.

Toco la puerta y con nerviosismo que consiguió a mi también ponerme nervioso, espero a que abriera. Cuando aquello ocurrió, y vi como era jalado al interior de aquel infierno, pase a recorren el pasillo yo mismo.

Y mientras lo hacia, de la puerta de enfrente mío, la cual, me fije no estaba del todo cerrada, se asomó la cabeza de la famosísima hermana.

Si ella giraba enorme cabeza que cargaba, podría verme y no habría lugar donde esconderse. Pero, ella también parecía haber visto a Eren. O sentido. Que asco.

Ella, avanzo hacia el cuarto de Hanji sin notarme, y decidí seguir su ejemplo. Cuando ambos estábamos en cerca de la puerta (entre abierta) escuchamos las palabras a que a ambos, quedarían grabadas con fuego en nuestra memoria.

-Eren si tu te transformas una vez más en titán, morirás.

* * *

Notas finales

Esta vez toco un capítulo de la vida pasada（≧∇≦）

espero que les haya gustado（＾ω＾）

Bueno, eso es todo XD por esta vez

Y gracias por los reviews, son los que me animan a escribir un capítulo más rápido XD


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí me hallo en mitad de las fechas patrias en México con tiempo libre para continuar el fic ;)estoy calculando que más o menos, que ya falta poco para que mis ideas, queden plasmadas en capítulos...

Y bueno, como siempre, agradezco a mis follower y favorites, y a los que se pasan a dejarme un review.

Aquí va el capítulo 6

Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 6

Evasión

* * *

**Mikasa POV**

Llegue a casa tras las actividades del club y la atmósfera de la casa entera era distinta a la de siempre y lo pude sentir desde que puse el pie en la entrada.

Nuestra madre y padre estaban en el comedor, mi padre sentado y mi madre de aquí para allá poniendo la mesa contigo como ayudante repartidor de cubiertos.

Parecían bastante entretenidos tratando de sacarte algo del información, mientras tu balbuceabas cosas incomprensibles. Tan entretenidos que estaban que no repararon en que había llegado a casa así que me apunte al tanto.

-..pero es que Eren tu no quedabas a nada a le escuela hoy no?- decía nuestro padre con media sonrisa- verdad Carla?.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose esa sonrisa a nuestra madre.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía y le contesto:

-no, y la verdad es que sorprendí bastante cuando llamo Armin para preguntar si ya había llegado a casa... Porque hoy no debías haber llegado tarde y el quería saber si podían adelantar el reporte de mañana.-dijo mi madre sonriendo ampliamente, volteo a ver Eren que estaba de espaldas en frente mío mientras acomodaba los platos para la cena.

Vi desde mi posición como,las orejas de Eren se ponían rojas y mientras daba un paso hacia delante, mi madre se percataba de mi llegada.

-Ahh! Mikasa! Ya llegaste! Que bueno! Entonces ya puedo comenzar a servir la comida, que bueno, sabes hoy hice tu...

-Mikasa, puedes creerlo?- la interrumpió mi padre- Eren hoy fue al pueblo viejo,a pasear solo!- exclamo mi padre con una sonora carcajada parecía que no cabía en sí de tanta risa,-Como uno va al pueblo viejo a pasear solo!? Esa no me la creo!- me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado, así que avance a la silla.

-Es verdad, si fui al pueblo!- grito Eren a la defensiva mientras termina de poner los cubiertos.-pero yo..!

- y luego, justo un instante después de que colgáramos a Armin!- dijo - Va y nos llama Jean ( que vive en el pueblo viejo, y pregunto por ti ) diciendo que vio a Eren hace nada en la tienda de la señora Montrose haciéndole pruebas de un nuevo arranca grasa mientras que la asistenta de esta, le hacia el coqueteo a Eren!

Mi madre había dejado ya el humeante caldo de ternera enfrente mío cuando nuestro padre término de decir su oración.

-Si- dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa que pretendía ser cómplice- Eren no quiere admitir que aquella chica es su novia o simplemente que le gusta.

Me atragante con el bocado que acababa de dar.

Eren había ido al pueblo a ver una chica?

No sabía si aquel pensamiento debía agradarme o disgustarme.

Quizá en este momento y debido a las circunstancias... Me agradaba.

Si aquel enano llegaba a enterarse de esta información... Seguro que se daría un tiro.

-No era a mi quien...- empezó a de nuevo a decir Eren, pero en su sonrojada cara de contrariedad apareció el enojo, asi que mientras se sentaba en su lugar, clavo con demasiada fuerza la cuchara en el humeante tazón y salpico caldo por toda la mesa- De todo modos a Jean quien le importa un pepino? Ese imbécil lo único que quiere es que Mikasa le haga una mierda de caso y...

-no hables así en la mesa, hijo- dijo mama dejando un poco la sonrisa, pero aún con ánimos de seguir molestando a Eren.

-ya, ya- dijo en tono conciliador mi padre- de todos modos, no me explico como es que en días como hoy en los que no tienes nada que hacer, tu vas a pueblo viejo a una tienda de limpiadores en lugar de ir a pueblo nuevo a jugar en los videojuegos- entonces mi padre y mi madre parecieron recordar algo al mismo tiempo, voltearon a ver la esquina en la que Eren siempre botaba sus cosas cuando llegaba del colegio (había una extraña bolsa azul que no recordaba si Eren la había llevado antes)- y, lo que más risa nos da, es que no lo admitas, cuando en este preciso momento llevas exactamente en la bolsa azul el mismo limpiador de grasa que Jean nos contó estaba siendo probado ante ti por aquella chica de la tienda!

Ahora entendía el meollo del asunto. Realmente nuestros padres querían creer que Eren tenía novia. Pero había algo ahí dentro de esta conversación que no me gustaba ni un pelo, y no lo identificaba. ¿ Y cuándo en la vida Eren se habría llegado a fijar en una chica de una tienda de limpieza? ¿ En primer lugar, que demonios había hecho antes para terminar ahí? No me di cuenta de lo que no me agradaba hasta que Eren lo soltó en otro arrebato de ira.

- ya les dije la prueba de lo efectivo que resultaba aquel arranca grasa no me lo estaban haciendo a mi!- Me volteo a ver en busca de ayuda- Además! ir a esa tienda fue lo ultimo que hicimos!-

Hicimos?. con quien?. Padre y madre parecían rebosantes de expectación , y Eren solo seguía soltando lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, desvelando el misterio.

- Y antes tuve que ir a donde tuvieran el mejor te al mejor precio y a buscar donde vendían los mejores vegetales ya que sólo comería lo mejor de lo mejor..(eso último fue un intento de arremedo de aquella persona misteriosa) y a la librería mejor surtida del pueblo viejo, y a...-

Aquello que relataba Eren, solo podía describirse con una palabra .

CITA.

Y ahora, no solo mis padres estaban interesados en conocer la identidad de la persona que Eren había estado guiando por todo pueblo viejo.

-Asi que esa bolsa azul solo es el regalo de agradecimiento por todos los inconvenientes que me causo por parte del...

* * *

**Eren POV**

-...nuevo Profesor de Francés, Rivaille, que me anduvo llevando por todo el pueblo obligándome a enseñarle lo que todos aquí ya sabemos y ...- hice una pausa para dejar el plato y obligarme a ver las caras de risa que seguramente estarían haciendo tras escuchar esta última vergonzosa parte, lo que menos espere de todos ellos, fueron las demás reacciones.

Mikasa, parecía querer escupir lo que apenas se había llevado a la boca, mi padre, parecía algo aturdido y mi madre, parecía no haber escuchado bien.

-entonces Eren, entonces... Tu novia es mayor que tu?, es tu profesora? Rivaille... Es francesa?- pregunto mi madre y Misaka se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor para oírse después la puerta del baño siendo azotada.

-No madre, no es mi novia y venga vamos!- esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi mente de manera extraña así que gire mi cabeza exasperado para ver a mi padre- es un hombre!

-fuiste al pueblo viejo a pasear con nuevo profesor de francés?- pregunto mi padre,ahora más calmado pero aún así alegre.

-oh! Vaya! Eren! Debiste decírnoslo desde un principio!- río mi madre- pensar que armábamos tal alboroto solo por eso!.

-si..- dije y me removí en la silla, nervioso.

Porque de echo, aquel paseo, si hubiera podido ser una cita.

Acabe de comer y subí como loco a mi habitación.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado en esa cita.. Guía turística... (ehem, ehem) aún volaban por mi cabeza sin ningún orden ni reparo.

A diferencia total de como se había portado en aquel primer instante, en la clase donde estuvo completamente ajeno a todos nosotros, y bastante enojado, en la calle después de que me ordenara subir al carro, se había comportado de una manera increíblemente distinta a como había imaginado que el era.

Recordar aquello de alguna forma hacia que subiera sangre caliente a mis mejillas

No sólo se había librado de un rostro frustrado y algo enojado tras bajar del auto para enseñarle la tienda donde vendían frutas, sino que aquel comportamiento suyo siguiente, no me había calmado nada en absoluto.

Dioses! Yo nunca hubiera pensado que el sonreiría de esa forma!

Su forma de hablarme, parecía tratar de ser amable, la forma en que evito tras andar yo en las nubes meditando su sonrisa yo fuera arrollado por un carrito de manzanas alocado..y aquel sentimiento de querer atesorar cada instante que pasaba con el... Era lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Y también estaba aquello, esa extraña sensación que mi mente visualizaba como un gusanillo tratando de entrar a mi cerebro.. Para.. Para.., no lo se, quizás... Hacerme recordar el porque el sabía mi nombre... Y el porqué, yo creía conocer a esta persona.

* * *

**Mikasa POV**

Salí de la casa a una hora en la mañana bastante diferente a la usual.

Era temprano, muuy temprano, pero aquello no importaba.

Era mi obligación proteger a Eren, aunque el no quisiera eso.

Llegue al colegio una hora antes de lo usual, si quería pasear entre las aula de los profesores sin que nadie me dijera nada, tenía que hacerlo a esa hora.

Además, sabía de sus manías, el seguramente habría llegado incluso antes que yo y... estaría postrado en la ventana desde donde pudiera ver la entrada de los alumnos.

Levante mi cabeza para confirmar mi teoría y me di cuenta de que era verdad, y de que, lo había pillado.

Apostaba todo a que el ya sabía el porque había madrugado.

Entre por los pasillos vacíos y pase enfrente de los salones sin gente...

-Oye Mikasa!- escuche detrás mío, me voltee para ver quien me había llamado.- no pensé que llegarás tan rápido! Sabes que coincidencia, yo hoy llegue temprano porque cierto..

Era Jean.

Pase de el.

Llegue a mi objetivo. Ni siquiera me moleste en tocar la puerta. Entre.

Y ahí estaba aquel bastardo pequeño. Haciendo que mis odios reencarnaran en este mi nuevo cuerpo.

Ni se molesto en voltear a verme. Siguió su vigilia lánguida en la ventana así que entre haciendo sonar mis pasos.

-Eren no te necesita- le dije- el ya es feliz.

No hizo nada, así que seguí.

-Si llegara a recordar aquello... Yo nunca te lo perdonaría Rivaille.- hice una pausa, esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero nada otra vez.- y sabes que eso ocurrirá, en los ojos de los que ya no van a recordar nada, se nota. Se nota que aceptaron el pasado y buscan un nuevo futuro. En nuestro caso, es que no logramos aceptar ni lo uno ni lo otro, y en de algunos otros como Eren, acepto el pasado, por eso ya no lo recuerda, pero esta buscando algo de esto en el presente.- golpee la mesa donde tenía apoyado su codo.- el no va a recordarlo. No lo permitiré.

Aparto la mano de su mejilla donde había estado recargado y me miro. El a diferencia mía sin ninguna emoción. Y aunque no abrió la boca para nada, le comprendí.

El tampoco quería que Eren recordara.

Que ellos en esta vida se reencontraran era seguramente lo que desbordaría los recuerdos de Eren en esta vida. El lo sabía. Y sabía que si el amarle en esta vida le traería dolor, no llegaría a perdonársela nunca. Después de todo, el ya lo había visto, y habría el dude conformarse con eso.

Eren ya era feliz. Y encontraría su felicidad aún si el nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida.

A pesar de que el aún lo amaba, a sabiendas de que posiblemente el también en esta vida lo llegaría amar... y a recordar.. había aceptado aquella realidad demasiado tarde, una vida tarde.

Quizá, no debería haberme preocupado tanto.

* * *

**Levi POV**

Desde la visita en la mañana de aquella chiquilla,no, desde el momento en el que le deje a una cuadra de su casa, había comprendido lo mismo que ella había ido corriendo a explicarme.

Si el llegaba a recordarlo, quizá ni mi yo egoísta, ni el, podrían llegar a perdonarme.

Mi decisión, había sido tomada, y mis acciones precipitadas del día anterior seguramente tendrían repercusiones graves hoy.

No me equivocaba. Su alegre cara de idiota llego muy puntual a mi clase, y hasta se molesto en hacerme un saludo con su mano.

Tuve que ignorarlo, a esa y a las muestras de socializar que siguieron después de la fallida primera.

Me forcé a evadirlo... Hasta qué yo lograra dominar mi sentimiento y pudiera abandonar aquel lugar tan precipitadamente como el destino me había traído a el.

* * *

Notas finales... No me maten XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! hola! Siento enserio no haber podido actualizar... Me dan remordimientos...

Pero por fin, este capítulo saldrá.! XD

La idiota carrera no me deja en paz, y ahorita, me hice un tiempito para poder subir lo que he andando escribiendo en todo este tiempo, a cachos y en ratos de 10 min... Que horror...

Pero bueno, el caso es que es que ya esta.

Como siempre, un enorme ARIGATOU! A todos por sus reviews, creo que los respondo todos... Pero si se me ha pasado contestar alguno una disculpa :S.

También gracias a todos los que siguen, favoritean (XD) este fic.

Enserio, cada Mensaje que me llega de esto al correo, son un constante recordatorio de que debo sacarlas del suspenso...

Así que, aquí ya sin más comentarios, empieza el capítulo!

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a : Hajime Isayama

* * *

Capítulo 7

Insoportable.

**Eren POV**

Llegue al salón temprano en la mañana, por alguna razón, no había necesitado el servicio de despertador que diariamente desempeñaba Mikasa en las mañanas ( ella al parecer también se había despertado inusualmente temprano y había salido sin decir nada a nadie).

En mi estómago, albergaba una sensación extraña, era como si fuera el primer día de clases, sentía toda aquella emoción en el estómago y mi cuerpo amenazaba con demostrarlo dando incontrolables saltos.

Ya quería que empezaran las clases.

No era por ninguna razón en especial... Bueno, quizá para comprobar si no había alucinado la sonrisa del nuevo profesor, quien apenas conocía ( ayer había sido la primera vez que lo veía) pero que a pesar de eso, sabia mi nombre.

Crucé el apenas lleno salón y me fui a mi lugar. A dos bancas de distancia, estaba Jean, recostado sobre el escritorio. Parecía tener un mal día, que pena... Así que me acerque para compartirle un poco de mi buen humor.

-Buenas Jean!- salude mientras golpeaba su espalda,- que es lo que te tiene de esta forma desde tan temprano?-

No me contesto, sólo se limitó a alzar su cabeza del pupitre y a mirarme entre enojado y deprimido.

-Crees... Crees que.. Mikasa me odie?.- pregunto mientras volvía a estrellar su cara de caballo contra el pupitre.

No me esperaba aquel tipo de pregunta así que mi respuesta solo fue lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

-Tal vez, ella nunca te ha hecho caso no Jean?- conteste.

Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y gruño.

-pero por que diablos llegaría temprano hoy si no era para hablar conmigo? acoso venía a ver a ese profesor enano? -

Me quede estático.

-vino a ver al profesor Rivaille?.-pregunte.

-no lo se, pero como yo llegué temprano...(golpeó la mesa una vez mas) ví como llegaba el enano ese..., y después de todo... Porque demonios ella caminaría hacia la sala de profesores en la mañana?.. Se andará viendo con el?. Lo habrán planeado juntos?- y esta vez golpeó su cara contra el pupitre.

Sabía que Jean era un gran admirador de. Mikasa, sabía que compraba fotos suyas del club de fotografía, sabía que él había estado insinuándosele a ella desde primaria... Pero no pensé que realmente pudiera deprimirse por algo como eso. Como no supe que responderle aparte de mi estúpida respuesta anterior, volví a mi sitio, con algo de menos ánimo que antes.¿Por qué Mikasa había ido a ver a Rivaille? Sería que ella si lo conocía de antes?

Entonces... La razón por la cual él sabía mi nombre era que Mikasa se lo había conato antes?

Estas preguntas solo hacían que mi mente fuera una turbulencia de emociones revueltas, ósea me dañaba el cerebro. Así que me límite a rememorar los sucesos del día anterior.

Mi cara de un momento a otro ya tenía otra vez una sonrisa idiota.

La hora de clase no llego lo suficientemente temprano para mi. Pero cuando lo hizo, esperaba con impaciencia la primera mirada de sus afilados ojos.

Esperaba que sus ojos volvieran a verme, de la misma manera profunda del día anterior.

En el momento que el profesor abrió la puerta del aula mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi corazón latió con una velocidad acelerada.

Pero él no me miro. No lo hizo ninguna vez durante el transcurso de la clase (de la cual no tome parte por tratar de entrecruzar nuestras miradas.) y cuando esta término, quede tan sacado de onda como el día anterior.

Y de la misma forma en la que entro al aula, él salió.

Ninguna mirada. Ni una palabra.

La emoción que antes tenía se había transformado en una gran inconformidad.

Y yo, trataba de encontrar la razón por lo cual estos hechos me importaban tanto.

Después de todo... No lo conocía...y, sólo era un profesor.

* * *

Mikasa llego con su puntualidad de siempre a la hora del descanso para "charlar" como cosa de todos los días, los pretextos de ella, se venían repitiendo desde que en kinder, la maestra nos había divido en grupos, grupos que permanecerían iguales e intransmutables con el paso de los años.

Aún así, ella venia a verme, rehusando las razones del porque lo hacia.

Quizás...estaba algo molesto por lo que me había contado Jean.

Ella, realmente parecía conocerlo, porque cuando pregunte el porque había llegado tan temprano (tenía la esperanza de que su razón fuera cualquier otra cosa) ella mudó de expresión y cortante me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia.

Que otra razón tendría ella, sino, llegar temprano para citarse a escondidas con un profesor?

Realmente ellos se conocían desde hacía años y eso era el porque Rivaille sabía mi nombre? Ella en sus otras excentricidades, le hablaría a todos sus novios de mi?

Sería que el quería comprobar algo que ella le hubiera contado y por eso... Y por eso me había llevado de guía turístico el día anterior?

No supe exactamente porque, pero a pesar de que mis pensamientos eran una reverenda idiotez , estaba realmente molesto.

Y mientras ella hacía el intento de cambiar de tema ( si, aquello, sería el escándalo de la escuela, Mikasa, la mejor estudiante, saliendo con un profesor de baja estatura)., yo, me levanté de mi sitio, y salí del salón azotando la puerta dejando a mis amigos ( y a ella) algo estupefactos.

* * *

**Hanji POV**

Desde qué desperté, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegaba tarde (la primera hora de clases ya había empezando) tendría que ingeniármelas para hacer que había llegado a mi turno a tiempo. (Pasar al portero (Bernard) que tras abrir la cada puerta del colegio, llegaba su caseta de vigilancia en la entrada de peatones a las 7:10 am , después, tomaría un café, por lo que me daba tiempo para aparentar haber llegado a las 7:00, sabía, que Bernabé, a las7:50, salía de su puesto en la entrada del colegio para sacar el líquido que había ingerido un poco antes.

Eran las 7:49, y Benardin tardaría en el baño 3 minutos. Estaba a 2 minutos de llegar a la escuela. Mi tiempo de infiltración era apenas de 2 minutos.

Podría hacerlo.

* * *

Mi mal presentimiento se volvió realidad al momento de querer entrar a la sala de maestros.

Tras completar exitosamente mi entrada al colegio, caminaba felizmente en el pasillo de los salones en busca de mi propio café, de la maquina a lado del laboratorio cuando una de las aulas del pasillo se abrió de golpe.

El malhumorado, mal recortado, malgenioso,y mal crecido que salió del su primera clases el día, su segundo día dando clases era mi muy agraciado y buen amigo Levi, que salía de dar sus lecciones espartanas de aquel idioma imposible de entender, que él denominaba "Francés" y dado el buen ángulo de mi posición pude observar aquel irritado rostro cambiar a una increíble velocidad. Cuando apenas daba la espalda a sus alumnos para abrir la puerta al pasillo su cara estaba descompuesta por una emoción indescifrable. (¿Qué es que no se la habría pasado bomba el día de ayer con su fuente de amorío pederasta?)

Pues parecía que no, pero cuando vio que era yo quien lo observaba en el pasillo, su rostro se tornó violento, y parecía querer golpearme.

-que pasa Levi? –pregunté, mientras él terminaba de dar un portazo cuando hubo salido del aula. Di unos cuantos pasos y me quede adelante de su pequeña figura, agache mi cabeza para quedar a la altura de la suya. Sus cejas se elevaron irritadas al notar mi gesto, pero mi me importo y proseguí a hacer la pregunta que más me interesaba conocer la respuesta- es que ayer no pudiste quitarle el virgo a la doncella?- solté feliz y finalmente.

Si me importara y si fuera verdad que las miradas matan, ya habría muerto más veces que todas las personas nacidas en el año. La reacción, a diferencia de la violenta esperada, fue el que se limitó a entornar los ojos de manera amenazante.

Pero como no importaba ni un pepino mi suerte, la seguí forzando, mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de profesores.

-vaamos Leevii!-dije "rogando"- ¿será que mostraste algo más pequeño que tu tamaño?- y solté una carcajada.

Ignoro lo último y siguió con la misma cara el recorrido del pasillo, y cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta de la sala de maestros, el no hizo ademán de detenerse, si no que, cuando paso a mi lado me dijo.

-no hables más de eso Hanji- fue la única corta respuesta que salió de sus labios, y, mientras me dejaba plantada en medio del pasillo.-no lo hables más.

Me quede estática con el pomo de la puerta entre mis manos.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente había visto en su mirada.

Toda la calidez que sus fríos ojos habían mostrado apenas un día antes, la calidez que mostraba siempre que hablaba de "aquella" persona; todo lo que sabía que había hecho por encontrarlo en este mundo, y que tras una serie de sucesos donde el había terminado aceptando el trabajo que Erwin venía ofreciéndole desde hacía ya dos años, para que dejara aquella vida nómada ( que gracia) fuera lo que finalmente le mostrara aquello que estuvo buscando desde... Desde hacía bastante.

Mi mente retomo cursos de lejanos recursos.

De mis primeros recuerdos con el, de hecho.

En aquel lejano jardín de infancia.

* * *

**Flash back.**

-Hanji entiendes?- pregunto por enésima vez mi madre mientras yo me equipaba con mi equipo de ciencias nuevecito para ir kinder, y no era cualquier equipo, o no, este, tenía un matraz y un mechero y.. La voz de mi madre me saco de mis divagaciones.- no debes de arruinar los sueños de los demás, eh hija? , me sujeto por los hombros y me zarandeo un poco- Que mami sea científica y te halla dicho muchas cosas, no significa que tu debas de contárselo a los demás eh?- me sacudió otra vez- si ellos dicen que santa se los trajo, tu les dices que a ti también eh?- término desesperada.

-Sí mama- respondí - no arruinar los sueños de los demás, lo entiendo.

Y salimos del coche agarradas de las manos. Cuando me dejo en la entrada, ella no parecía muy convencida.

Acababan de trasladar a mama a Francia, en su trabajo donde hacía explotar microondas.

Me gustaba su trabajo.

Fue ahí, en ese mi primer día en aquel nuevo kinder, donde lo conocí, al parecer, por segunda vez.

Él decía que nadie se acordaba.

Pero le gustaba que todos estuvieran ahí.

Decía que había tardado mi enorme cabeza en aparecerse por ahí. ( Que agradable primera impresión)

Él se decía sorprendido, de que, como es que yo no me acordaba? Qué esperaba, que siguiera siendo la más rarita.

¿ pero, acordarme de que?

Y fue ahí cuando me confió su secreto.

Parecía que al principio no quería decírmelo, recelaba y creía que le mentía al decirle que no tenía ni coño idea quien era él. Pero por la exasperación del momento, ( también desesperación) término contándolo.

Del porqué ya me conocía, del porque, de hecho, conocía a varios ese la clase aunque no les hablara.

Historias increíbles en donde yo siempre salía mal parada.

Historias terribles donde siempre que las contaba, sus ojos se volvían aguosos, como si quisiera llorar.

En un principio me preguntaba, ¿cómo creerle.? Pero mientras más escuchaba, más me convencía de, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ( un loco más, uno menos)

A menudo hablaba de "aquella" persona.

Después, yo descubrí que "aquella" persona le gustaba; mucho después, que "aquella" era más bien "aquel".

Él decía que seguro "él" si lo recordaría, que se lo habían prometido.

Y yo creí que aquello, era un sueño hermoso.

"No puedes dejar que se arruinen sus sueños Hanji" recordé la voz de mi madre.

No, no podía dejar aquel hermosos sueño.

**Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

El recuerdo llego a mi de golpe.

Y mi presentimiento malo también.

Que me quitaran mi doctorado en ciencia experimental, si yo no ayudaba a Levi a lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

Lo primero que debía hacer era, agarrar al chico, y... Encerrarlos en el... Ah! Si! En el almacén del gimnasio, ahí siempre funcionaba...no, no, lo primero que debía de hacer... Era, localizar al sujeto en cuestión.

No me lo había dicho nunca.

Eso, ya era un fallo enorme en mis planes.

Ví como un alumno salía de su salón, (tras azotar la puerta) y se dirigía en línea recta a patear un pobre cubo de basura.

Era aquel chico... Jeager... Eren, y parecía que él también tenía un mal día.

Seguro, este día, en la clase de las doce, no me haría ni pizca de caso...

Espera, eso no era el caso.

Rivaille, me recordé, al mismo tiempo que Eren, junto al bote, murmuraba exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba en una forma demasiado poco común para ser un insulto por la tarea que habría que entregarle al día siguiente, no.. Más bien, lo dijo como si... Como sí...

Mi sonrisa debió haber iluminado toda Alemania.

Había encontrado al sujeto.

* * *

**Eren POV**

Un escalofrío me recorrió espalda abajo.

Un sexto sentido me obligo a girar en trescientos sesenta grados justo después de patear el bote.

Allí, en medio del pasillo, y con una sonrisa macabra, ganadora de cualquier concurso de terror, se encontraba mi profesora de ciencias Hanji, la cual siempre me choqueba mucho.

Pero nada comparado como esta ocasión.

Tras el contacto visual que tuvieron nuestros ojos, en el momento que giré, la profesora se me acerco haciendo ruidosos de gusto, y yo no supe si quedarme en mi lugar, estático como los animales secos en su laboratorio o fingir demencia y correr de vuelta al salón.

- profesora... Esto, yo, recogeré el cubo de basura.. Fue un error... Yo..- tartamudee en busca de una salida rápida. Pero ella no me estaba escuchando, parecía estar en su propio mundo cuando llego y me puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

-Eren... No será.. Acaso...(jijijii) que ayer fuiste a darle un paseo por ahí a Levi?( jijiji)- sus risitas junto esta frase, me sacaron aún más de onda, si es que cabe.

- yo... No... Bueno, el me pidió..- tartamudee estúpidamente - la jarcería...

Vi como la cara de mi profesora cambiaba a estupefacta como si le unieran dado un sartenazo.

-a la jarcería?!- pregunto a gritos- Es en serio?- me miro con lástima.- vaya no me sorprende que no haya echado andar tu cerebrito si te llevo a un lugar tan poco romántico como ese..

Eh.

¿Qué?

Román.. Que? Estaba seguro de que mi cara no podía parecer más estúpida.

-Saliéndonos del tema, Eren, dime,- y la profesora me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. - no te gustaría... Molestar a el insoportable de Rivaille... Por mi?

* * *

Llevábamos unas semanas, siguiendo estrictamente el plan de la profesora Hanji en venganza de la taza de café que el profesor le había tirado a la basura por no lavarla cada vez que la usaba.

-Era mi taza favorita- argumentaba con alegría cada vez que le preguntaba por que hacíamos esto- además, tu también estabas molesto con Rivaille no?.-

Y como no sabía lo que realmente pasaba conmigo, me limitaba a hacer lo que decía.

Eso, debería ser ilegal.

Debería ser ilegal, el hecho de que, una profesora, que conocía desde varios años antes, de improviso, se acercara cada tanto, a ver como iban las cosas, y trazara planes de acoso total, que, acababan siempre con... Bueno, era acoso.

Planes que en un estricto sentido, no tendría que andar involucrado.

Quizá lo hacía porque... Realmente me gustaba que el profesor me mirara. ( el insulto extra venía con la mirada y sin devoluciones)

O simplemente, estaba loco, como Hanji.

Después de nuestra conversación unilateral en el pasillo, la profesora decidió poner en marcha el plan uno, de una lista que fue extendiéndose rápidamente.

El primer plan, fue extremadamente tonto.

Y no sabía realmente el por que, la acción de que yo, abrochara mis agujetas recargado en el reluciente y limpio coche del profesor, debería molestarlo.

El caso, era de que realmente, parecía molesto. Tan molesto, que me dedico las primeras palabras desde nuestro paseo NO romántico a la jarcieria.

- no recargues tu.. -miro donde mi espalda se apoyaba en su coche y siguió- No te recargues en el carro imbécil, que esta sucio...tu madre es quien lava la ropa mugrosa que dejas no?-.

Y tras echarle una mirada despectiva a mis tenis ( sucios y llenos de lodo) subió a su coche y salió del colegio.

Y al mismo tiempo, la profesora Hanji, salía de detrás del árbol.

-un extremo éxito!- gritó.

Los planes que siguieron, tenían más o menos el mismo patrón.

1-De manera casual, yo siempre me encontraba donde el profesor, pasaba.(aún no comprendía como Hanji, sabía exactamente donde estaba yo, ( en un principio, me escondía de ella) donde estaba el portero, el prefecto, el director, la cocinera, y el Profesor Rivaille.)

2-Siempre, y sin excepción, tenía algo mal mi aspecto o mi ropa, ( mi corbata salida, la camiseta) a eso, se fueron sumando progresivamente rasgos de suciedad ( un día una mancha de sopa, otro, la cara cubierta de tiza).

Y si aquello realmente podría considerarse como una venganza, funcionaba, porque ya en la décima etapa del plan, Rivaille, me miraba desesperado.

* * *

**Hanji POV**

El plan de " esto algún día dejara de ser pedofilia" estaba funcionando.

Funcionaba, porque, los mantenía ocupados a ambos, pensando el uno, del otro.

Por distintas razones, pero bueno.. Si uno lo hacía porque estaba emocionalmente confundido, él otro porque no soportaba ver medio plátano embarrado en los shorts deportivos del otro.

Aún así, Levi, cuando sacaba casualmente el tema de su amor no correspondido (ja!) seguía en un constante mal humor.

Otro de mis temas favoritos para incomodarlo, era, hablar de calificaciones.

-ah! Connie volvió a sacar 5... Ah! Y Eren realmente se esforzó!- él, estaba sentado enfrente mío dándome la espalda y cuando mencione el nombre de la esperanza del amor, se tensó como gato- si que lo hizo ese Eren...pero aún así, saco 5 también...

Yo aún no le revelaba el que sabía el nombre de su amorío, así que mencionarlo para hablar del rendimiento escolar, era, otro de mis temas favoritos.

Pero... Pero... Había algo que me molestaba a sobremanera.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos para hacer caer a los tórtolos, no daban la respuesta que quería.

Siempre, tras la reprimenda que le echaba a Eren por llevar la ropa sucia, al serle la espalda...sus ojos mostraban esa... Tristeza irremisible. Como sí le hubieran prohibido la fruta.

Y no tarde en enterarme el porque de aquello.

No siempre todos mis planes se ejecutaban con ellos dos a solas, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, Eren, se encontraba escoltado por su amigo Armin, (muy inteligente el chico, seguro se daría cuenta pronto del patrón de acoso a Levi) y de su hermana Mikasa, que se mal encaraba con cada misión encomendada de mi parte a Eren.

Y fue en la segunda semana de ejecución de mi plan cuando los escuche.

Los escuche hablando de lo que se había prohibido.

Bueno, aquella brillante alumna ( aunque me dolía, era verdad) no me impediría llevar hasta las últimas, el plan que había trazado.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capítulo!

Lo hice muuy largo para compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente XD

Les prometo actualizar pronto!

Y, espero sus reviews!


End file.
